


[Podfic] colliding by design

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Tony is married to Pepper, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "colliding by design" by only_more_love.The night before the time heist in Avengers: Endgame, Tony sleeps with Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] colliding by design

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [colliding by design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249861) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0uj45c5dhkoesed/colliding_by_design.mp3/file%22)

6:41 || 12.59MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this fic/podfic, please consider letting me know.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
